La Soleil L'orage
by Black.Bellatrix7
Summary: What would Happen if the deaths during the battle of Hogwarts were different. Who will try to change? May families be fixed? What  threats lay ahead of Remus, Tonks and Andromeda as they struggle to help repair the torn wizarding world. VERY AU!
1. Battle of Hogwarts

**A/N: This fic is incredibly AU! Actually it is based off of a crazy dream I had, and it actually made some sense. The Main pairing is Remus/Tonks but there is a lot of family fluff and Black Sisters stuff, so pretty much a conglomeration of everything I enjoy reading and writing**

**Disclaimer: Once you have read this I assure you, you will have absolutely no doubt that I don't own Harry Potter!**

_**Battle of Hogwarts**_

"MUM!"

Nymphadora's voice echoed through the small house, rebounding off of its picture laden walls, and fell on the ears of its single occupant. Andromeda Tonks pulled herself away from her dream world as her daughter's repetitive yells for her landed on her ears. She swung herself off the bed that she used to share with her husband. After wrapping herself in her blue bath robe, she quickly descended down the stairs that led to the entry way of the cottage.

"Nymphadora, honey, what is it?" She asked as she took in her daughter's appearance. She was dressed very oddly considering the lateness (or was it early now?) of the hour. She was wearing her long but agile, crimson Auror robes which cut of just above her ankles, where you could see her black combat boot from beneath the baggy sweat pants she was wearing beneath her robes. The end of her cherry, dragon heart-string, 16 inch wand was visible in her left pocket. Her pink hair fell just ever so slightly over eyes, which were locked on the snitch covered blanket in her arms which held Teddy Lupin. "Darling…? Where are you going?" She questioned.

The younger woman said nothing, but held out the sleeping child. Andromeda took him and placed him in the spare crib they kept in the living room. She turned back just as her daughter put her hand on the doorknob.

With a flick of her wand the door locked before Nymphadora could leave.

"You, my dear, are not going anywhere until I know exactly where you are going and why!"

"Mum," Nymphadora groaned, "I really have to go." Andromeda nodded but did not break her gaze. "Like now."

"Not until I have answers, where are you going?"

"Hogwarts…" she mumbled.

"May I ask why?"

"Muuuuuum, I really do have to go!"

"WHY? You could have left had you just told me where you are going!"

"I'm not five!" Nymphadora's pink hair started to flair red.

"I know," Andromeda said in a much calmer voice, "I'm just worried…please, Nymphadora."

Tonks inhaled, deeply. "Harry arrived at Hogwarts and Voldemort found out and now there are death eaters up the ying-yang! Remus Left to help the Order and left me this!"

She shoved a small piece of parchment into her mother's hands. Andromeda quickly read the letter, mouthing the words out of habit. Her eyes scanned the neat but hurried hand righting that read:

_Dearest Nymphadora,_

_I know you don't believe in farewell letters, but the chance that I will not return to you tonight is to great for me not to leave without some form of explanation, even if it is a very "Classical Remus Prat" explanation. Kingsley asked (yes asked, did not require me to, but asked) me to come to Hogwarts to help Harry and the Order. So I am going, and you, my dearest sweetheart, are not. Yes, Nymphadora, darling, you are going to stay with Teddy. He needs you. He needs at least on parent in the very likely event that I may never get to say you beautiful name ever again. So now we've reached the real objective of this letter. I need to tell you that I love you. I love you so much, both you and Teddy. I cannot explain how happy I have been this past year, being with you (despite your raging hormones). So I'd just like to say thank you, for everything you've done for me. I could only dream of a feat great enough to repay you._

_Never ending love,_

_Remus_

"Nymphadora…" Andromeda said slowly, but the sternness was evident. She was just about to tell her daughter that she would not go. That she would stay right here with her. Her soul was begging her to not let her only daughter leave her, just as Ted had, but another thought popped up. _This is what she had been training for. This is what her whole life has led to, since she was fourteen and decided that she would be and Auror. _

_Are you mad? _She asked herself, _she'll be killed!_

"Mum?" Nymphadora asked, questioning her mother's silence.

Andromeda looked at her daughter, her eyes filled with pain as she fought with herself. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead collapsed on the floor in a heap of sobs.

"Mum! Are you okay?" Nymphadora asked worriedly as she ran to her mother's side.

"You c-can't go!" She sobbed, "Y- you can't leave me like your f-father. If you d-die, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Mum, I have to go! I've trained my whole life for this!"

"Not for the past ten months! Nymphadora, you had a child a month ago. When I was at your stage I was acting as drugged out as Mr. Fletcher at an all night pub party! You haven't been in battle for ages!"

"I don't care, I have to find Remus. I Love him with all my heart, and I can't stand not being with him tonight. I love you Mum."

After she went over to Teddy and kissed him goodbye, she unlocked the door and walked out. Andromeda's sobs resurfaced as she heard the _pop_ and knew that that could have been the very last time she ever saw her daughter.

Andromeda rolled over to look at the clock which now read 7:08 am. It was then that Remus walked through the fire place…alone.

He watched as Voldemort's body fell to the floor. It was finally over! He would have to get home as soon as he could and tell Dora the great news. He hadn't made a count of the deaths, but he knew that Fred was gone. Many Death Eaters littered the grounds, but he was too ecstatic to take any notice.

Remus smiled and walked through the still cheering crowd. He hadn't seen Nymphadora here at all. He expected her to come running when she got his letter, and start yelling at him for such a lame goodbye. Maybe she was still asleep and he could just slip next to her and she would never know he left.

"Oh, Remus, dear, there you are," said Molly Weasley as she came running up to him, with Arthur, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione in tow.

"Hello, Molly. Everything alright?" He inwardly cursed himself. Of course she wasn't alright, her son just died. But when he looked up to apologize he saw something that was not sadness but worry.

"Does he not know yet?" asked Ginny. The six people in front of him all looked very morbid.

"Who wants to tell him? 'Cause it isn't going to be me," Ron said and Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.

"I don't think we should, he should hear it from Minerva, not us," Arthur contributed.

They all nodded.

"Well, see ya Professor Lupin I have some stuff I have to take care of," Harry said glancing at the wand in his hand.

Confused, but still incredibly happy, Remus pushed the conversation with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione from his mind as he practically skipped to the apparation spot.

He arrived at the gate of the Lupin's small house. He walked up and opened the door, taking no care to be quite, and causing a semi-loud bang.

There was no response. Remus miss-interpreted the silence as a sign that Nymphadora and Teddy were both still asleep.

He almost ran up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom and the very far side of the small house. He, more quietly this time, opened the door.

What he saw made his heart stop.

Empty. The room was completely empty. He tried to calm himself.

_Deep breaths, Lupin, deep breaths._

"Nymphadora," He called out kindly but with definite volume, "Nymphadora, sweetheart, where are you?"

He scanned the whole house several times with charms, continuously calling out. It wasn't until his third time around that it hit him like a bucket of icy water. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry. They all looked rather scared. _But surely, if it had something to do with Dora they would tell me._

His breathing and heartbeat stimulated. _Hold on, Lupin, you're over reacting. She's probably at her mother's house. _

Remus ran to the fireplace covered with picture frames and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down. He arrived in a different fireplace also covered with pictures, consisting mainly of the same people.

He looked over and saw Teddy sleeping soundly in his cradle.

_See, you crazy lunatic, they are here. Better check, though._

"Mrs. Tonks!" He called up the stairs, and faster than he could say Hippogriff Andromeda was bolting down the stairs in her blue bath robe.

They both smiled kindly at each other, then they said, simultaneously, "Where's Nymphadora?"

Both their puzzled expressions turned to those of shock and horror.

"W-what do you mean. She went after you, she dropped Teddy off and left."

Remus looked absolutely horrified. Andromeda's breathing became heavier and faster, she clutched the front of her bath robe and gasped for air. "No, no, no, this isn't happening," She said through gasps, "She's just going to come bursting through the door, l-laughing and saying it was all a just a j-joke." She started sobbing hysterically.

Teddy started crying as Remus started cursing himself. "How could I have been so stupid? They practically told me something was wrong, but I didn't take any notice. I was too excited and - and… Damn it, I'm going back, to talk to Molly, or Minerva, or Arthur or SOMEONE!"

"Wait I'm coming with you, I -" but she was cut off by an unusually loud yell from Teddy as a stately witch apparated just outside the window.

Andromeda went to answer it, but paused. "It's Minerva," She whispered, "You better talk to her, I don't think I can take it."

Andromeda waked into the next room and picked up a still wailing Teddy, as Remus opened the door.

"Good morning Remus. Andromeda, will you please come over here?" Reluctantly, she nodded and let the Professor continue. "I do not know if you are aware, but during the Battle of Hogwarts, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin went missing."

**A/N: Reviews! The next chapter should be up soon, I have it all written down I just need to get typing!, and Reviews are my motivator! **

**More Remus/Tonks Hurt/Comfort stuff in the next chapter!**

**Luv yal**

**7**


	2. After Shock

**FINALY! I got off my lazy bum and typed! Sorry, but it should come faster now!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Andromeda and Remus arrived at the Burrow for the first meeting after the battle. Only half a day had passed and already the whole of the Auror department was out looking for Tonks.

They were warmly welcomed by Molly and ushered into the living room where all the remaining members of the Order, joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione, sat.

Kingsley stood, "Well, this is all of us, so lets get started. First and foremost, all the Death Eaters have been captured and await trial with the exception of Greyback, one of the Carrows and the Malfoys."

"What about my sister?" Andromeda asked.

"Narcissa's punishment is still being decided and Bellatrix is dead," Kingsley responded. Andromeda nodded but still looked very confused.

Harry spoke up, "Narcissa saved my life by lying to Voldemort, so when I told some Ministry officials, they decided to let her go and decide what to do with her after they had dealt with the other Death Eaters." She nodded again, but now her mind was reeling.

"Moving forward," Kingsley said, breaking the silence that followed Harry's explanation, "We have teams out searching for our missing member, Nymphadora. Also, Minerva wanted me to inform you all that anyone who did or didn't attend school last year, will repeat their current year at the start of the new semester." Hermione made a squeak of excitement.

The meeting dragged on for another hour or so, and when it finally ended, Andromeda and Remus left for home.

"Ow, my head." Tonks moaned. She attempted to open her eyes, but the dim light made them ache. She attempted to stretch out, for she felt very cramped, only to find herself tied to a chair. "What the hell? What is this?" She fully opened her eyes and realized that she was in a damp basement cellar like place. Both the walls and floors were a grey stone and the large room was lit by a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. _Where am I?_ She strained for the last thing she could remember

_The walls were caving in around her, but she just kept running. "Where is he? Where is he?" _

_She finally escaped the crumbling corridor and was out in the courtyard where spells were zooming around like mosquitoes, her pink hair, that was a little longer than usual, fell in her face. Her eyes scanned the area for her husband when the light from a killing curse came uncomfortably close to her head. She whipped around to see a woman with dark brown hair and heavy-lidded eyes. She was smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile, while her eyes mocked the other woman. Nymphadora braced herself, staring coldly into the eyed of the smiling woman._

"_Oh, is seems wittle Nymphydorie came out to play."_

"_Don't call me that, bitch!" she spat._

"_Oooo, someone has a temper."_

"_Enough!" Nymphadora threw a stunning spell towards Bellatrix. She casually stepped out of it's path._

"_Now, now is that anyway to treat your aunt."_

"_You're no aunt of mine."_

"_Good, because I would be ashamed to call you my niece. So ho about we make this quick. Avada Kedavra." Tonks ducked just in time. _

_The two began to constantly throw any spell that came to mind at each other while dancing others. They had eventually backed up into the crumbling corridor Tonks had just left, the battle getting more intense by the second._

"_Reducto!"_

"_Protego!"_

_Bellatrix's spell bounced off of Tonks's shield and hit the ceiling above the pink haired woman, causing it to fall on top of the witch beneath it._

That was the last thing she could remember, but she had no idea how long ago that was.

_Good job, Tonks. _she thought, _you got taken out by a bunch of rocks and now you are tied to a very uncomfortable chair in a very wet dungeon. _

To the left, footsteps began to become more and more audible, until an entire group of hooded figures stood before her.

"And who the hell are you?" Tonks bluntly asked.

"We are the people who saved your life." The figure closest to her said.

"Yeah, and then tied me to a chair in your basement. Thanks a bunch," She said sarcastically.

The man removed his hood. His face was very square, and he had a bit too much facial hair. His long, dark hair was pulled back behind him. "If I were you I would be grateful that we even considered to spare a filthy half-blood like you. We will release you, because the only reason we are keeping you here is so you can deliver a message to the Order of the Phoenix."

Remus walked in the door after the third day of searching for Tonks. Andromeda was busy in the kitchen.

"I take it nothing new." She said, wearily.

Remus nodded and sat down, "It is so frustrating. The Auror Office and the Order must have combed through the whole castle at least three times put together. All the pureblood estates have been searched, and still, nothing."

Andromeda sighed and sat down, opposite Remus, pushing him a large, steaming coffee. "You know," she said, "When Dora first told me that you two were getting married, I was worried. You seemed to me like someone who was uncommitted and even a hazard. When you left, it just strengthened my dislike for you. But now, I really admire you Remus. You get up before the sun rises and come back long after it sets."

"Andromeda, I-"

"It just means a lot to me. Thank you. And I hope that we can start over."

Remus smiled. "Of course."

Andromeda and Remus spent the next hour reminiscing about each other, Sirius, and Nymphadora. Andromeda had just begun telling Remus about the time Nymphadora had scared Charlie Weasley, and had made him fall of his broom by popping out of a tree, when a lynx patronus bounded into the room.

"She's at the Burrow."

Nymphadora stared at the man in front of her.

"What makes you so sure that I will even deliver your message?" She spat back.

"Because, it will only be your loss if you don't." Tonks gave him a disbelieving look. "We are a group of purebloods that were sent into hiding. We are the Dark Lords backup plan. If he were to fail, we would continue to kill of mudbloods and anyone who is willing to defy us. You are to alert the Order of our existence, and if you don't then it is their loss."

Tonks reluctantly mumbled an agreement.

"Good. Now, I don't think we should send you back looking a pretty and perfect," he said grabbing her chin, "It won't strike as much fear. I say we dirty you up a bit." He tipped over the chair she was tied to, causing her head to bang against the floor, and begin to bleed. "So I'll let my friends," he motioned to the figures behind him, "see what they can do…Crucio!"

What seemed like hours later, Tonks looked like she was at the point of death. The man grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the fireplace and took a handful of floo power. He threw it over her and said "The Burrow."

She fell out of the fireplace in the living room. The world seemed to be spinning around her. Grabbing hold of any support she could find, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen, where she could hear voices. She pushed open the door and fell to the floor.

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Molly exclaimed. She had been sitting with Kingsley, drinking tea and discussing what was to become of the Ministry when Tonks had fallen through the door. She was very badly beaten and seemed to be in a ton of pain. Molly tried to heal her wounds but they had been magically sealed, while Kingsley sent a patronus to Andromeda and Remus.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I should have the next chapter up very soon if not almost immediately. Review!**

**Luv ya'll**

**7**


End file.
